1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise machine and more particularly to a collapsible exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M433875, entitled “COLLAPSIBLE STRUCTURE OF EXERCISE MACHINE”, discloses a collapsible structure including a stationary member, a moving member pivotally connected to the stationary member, and a pin mounted to the stationary member and switchable between a locked state and a released state. The moving member can pivot between an extended state and a collapsed state with respect to the stationary member and includes an extended state-locking pin hole corresponding to the extended state and a collapsed state-locking pin hole corresponding to the collapsed state. The pin is engaged in the extended state-locking pin hole when in the extended state and is engaged in the collapsed state-locking pin hole when in the collapsed state. The moving member can be locked in the extended state and the collapsed state thanks to the pin, the extended state-locking pin hole, and the collapsed state-locking pin hole of the collapsible structure.
While the moving member in the aforesaid patent can pivot with respect to the stationary member and be locked in position with the pin, the pivotally connecting portion is left unsupported. During the extending/collapsing process, therefore, the stationary member and the moving member may fall apart because the pivotally connecting portion is insecure.